Countdown to love
by Kyuubi-kun666
Summary: If a clock could count down to the moment you meet your soul mate, would you want to know? Rated M for sex in later chapters, Yaoi: Boy x Boy, if you don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Sorry about not updating my other story XC but I kinda lost interest.. but I will most likely come back to it! But for now, I got inspired! Enjoy!**

* * *

Naruto sighed then looked down at his wrist. '2 more minutes..' he thought nervously in his head. Naruto was currently wearing the latest new watch… not just any watch though, this watch can count down until the day you meet your soul mate. Scientists have discovered this by taking blood samples from all the babies that were born in the Fire country. So it's not like you can just BUY these anywhere, no, you get these special watch when you reach the age 16.

**Naruto's POV**

One minute, 37 seconds. My legs are shaking. Holy shit, there is no way I can do this, no fucking way in hell…. One minute, 29 seconds. I glance around as many people walk by without a care in the world. Someone is here going through the same nerve wracking dilemma I am.

54 seconds. Ruka-nii said I should be excited, not nervous. Yet still, here I am wiping my sweaty palms on my pants. I wondered if she would be beautiful… I wonder if she will be wearing plain clothes I am? Shirt, and pants? Or maybe something dressy…I should have dressed up more!

30 seconds. Something in me tells me to walk a little forward.. without hesitation, I do as I feel.

25 seconds. I continue in that direction, my heart beating faster with each step.

19\. faster.

18\. Quicker.

17\. More rapid.

16\. Its racing.

Oh my god, this is it, the moment that will change my life forever!

10 seconds. I nervously reach up and scratch my whiskered scared cheek.

5 seconds. My heart feels ready to explode!

4\. I stop walking.

3\. Just waiting left.

2\. Everything is about to change.

1\. Deep breath!

0000 d 00 h 00m 00 s

Someone bumps into my shoulder and I quickly turn around, Azure eyes meeting obsidian black. My breath hitched…they were… A GUY?! "WHAT THE HELL?!" Naruto shouted in astonishment. The man before him was at least a foot taller than Naruto, he has jet black hair that went up in the back, cold obsidian eyes, his he looked like a damned prince! He also had a damnable smirk on his face, mischief in his eyes. "well well, looks like YOU are the lucky 'lady', the names Sasuke Uchiha" he extends his hand out for me to shake "dobe".

And that's how Naruto Uzumaki met his bastard of a soul mate, Sasuke Uchiha .

* * *

**There you have it! hope you enjoyed! if you want more chapters, please tell me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! sorry I have been gone for a while, I have updated my other story, Kitsune Love, I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

Naruto couldn't believe this! His soul mate, the person he has been waiting to meet, to marry, to love, was a man?! No, NO, he would not believe this! Naruto looked down at the pale hand and slapped it away. Sasuke's smirk turned into a frown and he raised an eyebrow. "I will not believe this! My soul mate cannot be a man!" Naruto yelled, bringing a lot attention to them.

After Naruto stated his feelings, he turned on his heel and started to walk away. Before he could make it two steps, he felt a hand grasp his wrist and spin him around, only to be pinned to a wall by a very angry Uchiha. Naruto tried pushing the raven haired male away but his other hand was grabbed and pinned to the wall as well. Naruto, now a little frightened, looked up into the angry eyes of the man. Sasuke leaned in closely and hissed in Naruto's face. "Ok, listen here, dobe, you are gonna have to believe this, and get over it, or else." at this. Naruto raised a confused eyebrow. "what do you mean..." with Sasuke caught off guard, Naruto pushed him off "Let go of me!".

Sasuke rolled his eyes "You gut yourself a watch and you don't know the outcomes of this?" he asked in an irritated voice. Not getting a response, Sasuke sighed, "Once you buy a watch, you have devoted yourself to your soul mate, if you don't-" he was cut off by the blonde. "I don't care! I'll deal with the consequences, that's my business, not yours!" he yelled in the ravens face. All eyes were currently on the two, yet they did not notice it. Sasuke looked a bit worried "idiot, let me finish, if you do not accept this, the results are-" once again, cut off. "I. do. **NOT**. **CARE**." He leaned to the Uchiha "I **DO NOT** accept you as my soul mate, you, Sasuke Uchiha, are nothing to me, you-" before he could finish, the blondes mouth spurted out blood and fell to the floor holding his mouth. He continue to gag and cough up blood "w-what *cough* w-whats going on?!" he said between coughs of blood. a crowd now surrounded them, screams of horror was heard. Sasuke quickly kneeled down by the blonde, and grabbed his shoulders. "dobe, you must take back what you said, you must say that you accept me as your soul mate" he said, oddly calm, yet an under lacing of worry was there.

Naruto coughed once again, and agreed "I-I... Accept you as my mate..." he said, his voice wavering in fright. And like that, the coughing stopped, and he was slowly helped up by his soul mate. Naruto stared up at Sasuke "w-what-" "That's what i was trying to warn you about...dobe, if you deny your soul mate, you deny your fate. and you will not have a slow death, it will be fast and painful... you almost died right now" he said and gently wiped away a trail of blood from the blondes mouth. Naruto, snapping out of his shock, slapped away the protruding hand. "Then why...why didnt you cough up blood as well?!" He yelled. Sasuke just looked at him "When you die, my soul would have felt your death, and would have felt much pain, I would end up dying from the loss of you" He said quietly, and brushed his hand against the blondes cheek. Naruto blushed and looked away. "Look... I know you don't like this, dobe, but... maybe this won't be so bad.." Sasuke said in a husky tone, causing Naruto's blush to worsen. 'Maybe...this won't be so bad-' "now, dobe, which position do you like better in the bedroom" came the cocky reply of an blushed in both anger and embarrassment and swiftly slapped the raven across the face and turned on his heel and started to walk away. Sasuke just held his cheek with one hand and watched the blonde saunter away. 'hn...feisty...how delicious' thought the Uchiha and followed the blonde feisty bombshell.

* * *

**Haha bet you weren't expecting that! ...to be so horrible ;-; so sorry if i failed you guys. please review. **


End file.
